Holiday Tales: New Pranks
by Leaffeather2
Summary: Just because Wally kissed Artemis doesn't means he likes her. One-shot. Major Spitfire. 3rd story in the Holiday Tales series.


**This takes after Auld Acquaintance. I don't like the Chalant pairing so Robin doesn't like Zatanna and likes Barbara unknowingly.**

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

Just because we kissed did not mean that I liked Artemis, we were just caught up in the moment and I was going to prove it, by pranks. I took Artemis' suit and washed it with a red sock.

"Hey Wally." Artemis greeted with a devious smile. I gave her a cautious side glance and looked at the pizza slice in my hand and dumped it in the trash. "Team report to the mission room." Batman called.

I quickly got into my suit and ran in the room. Everyone started laughing and Batman wasn't there. Everyone was in civvies and Artemis high-fived Robin. I looked down and saw my suit, it was pink.

"Wrong suit Baywatch." Artemis smirked. I was so going to get back at her.

* * *

Before Artemis came to the cave the next morning I took some peanuts, put them in my mouth, and spit them back in a bowl. I also had to have a back-up prank so I took some itching powder and spread it on her covers in her bed room. "**Recognized Artemis B-07.**" I had to speed to the couch for Artemis not to be suspicious when she walked in.

**Artemis' pov:**

I walked in the living room to see Wally sitting on the couch watching TV. He had a bowl of peanuts with him. Wally, not caring that I came in walked past me to the bathroom. I instantly took his spot and started eating the peanuts. About half way through the bowl Wally came walking back in with a smirk.

"Hey Arty." He said cheerfully. I gave him a cautious glance and continued to eat. "Those peanuts were in my mouth." I spat out the peanuts on him making disgusting sounds while running to the kitchen to scrub my mouth out. After getting the taste out of my mouth I stomped back to the living room where Wally was laughing on the floor. I naturally went over to kick his gut. It took him a while to recover and while he did I just glared at his freckled face.

"You are so dead!" I yelled at him when he stood up.

"Why, you seemed to like my mouth when we kissed." He said with a smug look on his face. I opened my mouth to retort.

"Last time I checked you were the one who didn't want to let go." I said. Wally opened his mouth to reply, but just stood there with his mouth gapping open. "That's what I thought." I walked out of the room plotting revenge. Wally was so going to pay.

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

I walked cautiously in the cave to look for Artemis who was nowhere to be found, so I asked the boy wonder. "Hey Rob has Artemis been here yet?" I asked casually.

"Wally I know you're trying to be nonchalant, but everyone knows what's going on so right now you're being really chalant." Robin said with a raised eye brow. I sighed in disappointment and walked to the kitchen to get an apple. I took a bite of the apple and my mouth started burning. I spat it in the sink and grabbed some milk to ease the pain. After chugging half the carton down I turned to see Artemis stifling a laughter.

"Wow I can't believe you fell for that." She said. I did the only thing I could, I threw the apple at her. Artemis being Artemis naturally caught it and threw it back. I dodged and ran at her. She swiftly moved to the side and tripped me making me fall on the floor. I latched my foot on her ankle making her fall. We fought on the floor until Me'ggan had to separate us.

* * *

**Artemis' pov:**

I woke up the next morning in the cave and went to the bathroom alert for any of Wally's pranks. I tied my hair up and went to the kitchen. I walked right into a prank, in more detail Wally put saran wrap in my door way. I fell on the floor not able to get it off until I remembered that I had my crossbow with me that I used to puncture a hole and rip it open. I stomped into the kitchen.

"Baywatch!" I yelled. Wally was sitting at the table eating with the team for our weekly breakfast. Wally had a pleasant smile on his face. Robin getting a look at my most likely messy hair started to laugh. I tackled Wally to the ground and we started to fight again. It wasn't long until I felt strong hands pull me back as I tried to scramble to punch Wally.

"Artemis stop!" Kaldur commanded. I did stop, but of course I was still mad. "You two must stop this 'prank war' immediately. It has gotten out of hand." I took a deep breath and felt Conner hands let go of me.

"Fine." We said simultaneously. Kaldur looked at us and we finally shook hands.

"Now you two should go out to lunch together and fill the patches between you two." Kaldur said.

"Wait, you mean like a date?!" Wally said with a shocked look on his face. I had my nose scrunched up and started back up hopping to disappear only to be stopped by Robin.

"More like a friendly outing, but I suppose so." Kaldur sighed. It took a little before we agreed and agreed to go out for dinner instead of lunch.

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

"Why did I agree to you helping me?" I sighed. It was 5:00pm and Dick convinced me to come over to the manor and help me get ready.

"Because I'm spoiled and you are brining Artemis someplace nice."Dick reasoned.

"Wait, who's going out with who?" Barbara barged in. I naturally jumped at her sudden appearance while Dick just blinked at her. "Oh is Wally finally going to take Artemis out?" Barbara squealed.

"Yeah it's going to be so asterous." Dick smirked.

"Whoa stay whelmed Grayson." Barbara said. I just groaned and banged my head on the door, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Artemis' pov:**

"Artemis you should totally wear this dress." Me'ggan suggested while pulling out a blue ball gown.

"No she should wear this red one." Zatanna pointed out.

"No, no you have to wear the orange one." Rocket interjected.

"How about I wear jeans and a T-shirt." I sighed.

"No Robin told me that the place was going to be fancy. So, how about the black one?" Zatanna said. I groaned and banged my head on the wall, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

Dick and Barbara (he said that we needed a girls opinion) finally settled for a suit with a forest green bow tie. I waited for Artemis to be done in Me'ggan's room and played with my bow tie.

"She's ready!" Zatanna announced. I stood up from the couch and waited for her to come out. The fact that Artemis is a goddess name suited her for how she looked. She was dressed in a tight fitting strapless forest green knee length dress, she also had on tall high heeled black boots that probably held her crossbow. The only other thing that caught my attention was her hair, it was down and in golden waves across her back.

"Y-you look great." I stuttered out. Artemis noticeably blushed and stared at the floor.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She mumbled. I gave a small smile and led her to the zeta tubes.

* * *

We had dinner at a nice place where we actually got along. Of course we argued occasionally and dinner wasn't that bad. It seemed that the night ended too so because the next thing I know we're walking back to the zeta tubes hand in hand.

"Well it wasn't so bad tonight." Artemis pointed out, her heels clicking on the floor.

"I know it was actually really pleasant." I subconsciously replied, while tightening the grip on her hand. I felt Artemis' head fall on my shoulder and let out a sigh.

"I don't want this night to end." She whispered. I rested my head on hers and kissed the top of her head.

"Me neither." I mumbled in her hair. It didn't take long to get back to the cave and meet a surprise. "**Recognized Kid Flash** **B-03, Artemis B-07.**" Instantly we were covered in honey making us jump. It didn't take long for the feathers to fall on us and a flash to blind us. After recovering we saw the team standing in front of us laughing on the floor and Conner silently chuckling.

"Well one more thing to do." Artemis said defeated. She turned to me and smashed her lips on mine.

* * *

**Of course there had to be a big prank did you not read the title, if you saw the ending coming then congratulations. I rushed the whole date because I had to write the entire story in two hours.**


End file.
